Sonic Adventure (Gamma's Story)/Transkrypt
Oto transkrypt do historii E-102 Gamma z Sonic Adventure. Scenka 1 [Gamma budzi się i jedyną myślą, jaką widzi, jest Dr. Eggman.] Dr. Eggman: Wspaniale! Wszystkie systemy – pełna moc!! [Gamma rozgląda się i znów patrzy na Robotnika] Patrz na mnie! Jestem twoim wspaniałym stwórcą, Doktorem Robotnikiem! Jesteś drugim z moich modeli maszyn E-100. E-102! Nazwa kodowa: Gamma. Gamma: Gamma. Dr. Eggman: Dokładnie! Od teraz będziesz posłuszny tylko mnie! [Odchodzi] Strzelnica znajduje się za tymi drzwiami. Twój starszy brat, E-101 Beta, tam trenuje. Wchodź, Gamma! Nie jesteś tak zaawansowany jak Beta, ale poradzisz sobie. Usunięta scenka [Po nie wykonaniu zadania, Gamma spotyka rozzłoszczonego Eggmana na schodach.] Dr. Eggman: Co to ma być!? Jestem rozczarowany, bezużyteczna maszyno! Dobra, wróć do treningu! No dalej, idź! [Gamma zawraca w stronę Sali treningowej.] Scenka 2 [Po wykonaniu zadania w Final Egg; Gamma spotyka się z Eggmanem.] Dr. Eggman: Dobra robota, Gamma! Nie sądziłem, że ci się uda! Dobrze, Gamma... Oto twój test. Jeżeli chcesz zostać na pokładzie, music i się udać go zaliczyć! A więc uważaj na to, co ja mówię. [Odwraca się do Gammy] Najwspanialszy Egg Carrier jest latającą fortecą, która potrzebuje dobrej załogi! Przyjdź tu, Beta! [Beta stoi za Gammą] Chciałbym, byś poznał swego starszego brata E-101. Lecz nazywaj go Beta. Stawiam was dwoje przeciwko sobie, a wygrany służy na moim statku. Stawiam na Betę, ale daję wam równe szanse. Scenka 3 Dr. Eggman: Ho Ho ho! Zaskoczyłeś mnie, Gamma! Mam dziwne wrażenie, że to było dla was więcej niż oko może dostrzec. Z przyjemnością oznaczam Gammę pozwoleniem na służbę na pokładzie Egg Carrier’a. [Beta stoi za blisko Eggmana] Co? Więc chcesz iść z nami, co? [Beta idzie w stronę Eggmana] Dobra, dobra... Zawsze możemy potrzebować zapasowych części, tak sądzę. Masz specjalne pozwolenie. [Potem, Egg Carrier szybuje w niebo.] Scenka 4 [Wracając do Egg Carrier, Eggman jest przygotowany, aby ogłosić Gammę i trzy pozostałe roboty z serii E: Zeta, Delta, i Epsilon] Dr. Eggman: Ah, hah... Testuję, 1, 2, 3... Ahem... Wy, elitarna załogo Egg Carrier’a jesteście tu dzisiaj... By usłyszeć specjalną zapowiedź. [Zdjęcie Żabka jest przedstawione na ekranie za Eggmanem] Podziwiajcie! To żaba z ogonem! Bardzo specjalna! Ta żaba jest mi niezbędna do moich planów! Rozkazuję wam znaleźć tą żabę natychmiast. Zrozumiano? Nie obchodzi mnie, co będziecie musieli zrobić, by ją zdobyć. Po prostu mi ją przynieście! [Roboty z serii E są gotowe do zadania] Nie mamy czasu do stracenia. Więc zróbcie to szybko! [Roboty z serii E odchodzą, by znaleźć żabę.] Scenka 5 [Gammie udaje się schwytać Żabka, ale robot cofa się w czasie do Ołtarza Szmaragdów] Gamma: Muszę określić lokalizacje. Zbieranie danych. [Skanuje okolicę] Brak danych. Lokacja nieznana. To wygląda na problem. [Po podejściu bliżej do ołtarza, Gamma znajduje kilka śpiewających Chao. Gamma podchodzi bliżej, ale nagle ktoś przemawia do nich] Tikal: Nie! Nie podchodź bliżej. [Spogląda na Gammę i nie widzi go jako zagrożenia] ''Przepraszam. Widzę, że nie jesteś jednym z nich, co? [''Idzie obok Gammy] Czy zauważyłeś obecność kogoś, kto chroni te dzieci? Jest bardzo kochającym I miłym stworzeniem. Te małe stworzonka są zbyt wrażliwe bez swojej ochrony. Ta ochrona pozwala im śpiewać w spokoju. Nawet ja byłam zaskoczona, gdy po raz pierwszy go widziałam. A teraz mój ojciec próbuje zabrać ich starożytny dom. Wygląda na to, że jego serce jest zamknięte na nas wszystkich. Mam prawdziwą nadzieję, że pewnego dnia, zrozumiemy się nawzajem. [Gamma wraca do teraźniejszości.] Scenka 6 [Gamma powraca z powrotem do Egg Carrier, gdzie znajduje Żabka i pozostałe roboty z serii E, które kłócą się o to, kto złapał żabę pierwszy.] [Wszystkie roboty z serii E ustawiają się i przedstawiają swoje żaby Eggmanowi] Dr. Eggman: Argggh! Głupcy, głupcy, głupcy, głupcy! [Idzie obok robotów] Żaden z was nie zdobył tej właściwej! Musimy znaleźć żabę z ogonem Chaosa! Ta sama żaba zjadła Szmaragd Chaosu! Hę? [Odwraca się do Gammy i stwierdza, że to on znalazł prawdziwą żabę.] Ah, oto jest! Tutaj! Jestem z ciebie dumny, Gamma! Wiedziałem, że na coś mi się przydasz! Wy wszystkie nic nieznaczące kupy złomu, żegnajcie! [Pozostałe roboty z serii E zostają wyteleportowane z Egg Carrier.] Dostaniesz nowe zadanie! To jest łatwe! Wejdź do pokoju za ostatnimi drzwiami. [Gamma odwraca się w stronę drzwi.] Gdy tam będziesz, znajdziesz tam dziewczynę i ptaka. Po prostu daj mi tego ptaka. Teraz idź! [Gamma idzie dalej, ale wciąż nie może się zdecydować, które drzwi są prawdziwe] Gamma: Czy to są te właściwe? [Gamma idzie na sprzędzonej podłodze, która prowadzi go do innego pomieszczenia. Gamma widzi części Bety na podłodze i stwierdza, że Beta jest w maszynie.] Beta? [Wychodzi z pokoju] ... To jest zły pokój. Scenka 7 [Gamma przechodzi do prawdziwego pokoju i znajduje w nim celę, w której są Amy i ptaszek.] Amy: Odejdź! Gamma: Daj mi ptaka. Amy: Nie ma mowy! Gamma: Opór jest bezcelowy: daj mi ptaka! Spokojnie, odłóż tego ptaka. Amy: Powiedziałam: NIE! Gamma: Dlaczego nie? Amy: To nie twoja sprawa, dlaczego. Chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego go chcesz. Gamma: Niezgodne dane. Amy: Nawet nie wiesz? Założę się, że pracujesz dla Eggmana, ty tyranie! Czemu nie pomożesz nam stąd uciec? [Podchodzi do Gammy] Czy ty nie wiesz, jak ja się źle czuję? Gamma: Nie kalkulowane. Dlaczego starasz się uratować coś, co jest bezużyteczne? Nie kalkulowane. Amy: Strasznie cię przpraszam! Eggman nie dał ci żadnych uczuć. [Ptaszek wylatuje z jej rąk] Poczekaj, ptaszku! [Ptaszek leci w kierunku Gammy, który przez chwilę się na niego patrzy] Gamma: Idź, uciekaj! Amy: Hę? [Gamma naciska na guzik, który otwiera celę Amy] Dlaczego pozwalasz nam uciec? Gamma: Tu jest niebezpiecznie. Pośpiesz się. Będziemy wkrótce w bazie w Mistycznych Ruinach. Amy: Więc... Jesteś inny niż pozostałe roboty, co? Ty naprawdę jesteś gdzieś w sobie dobrą osobą, prawda? Myślę, że możemy być dobrymi przyjaciółmi… Uważaj na siebie, dobrze? [Opuszcza go z ptaszkiem] Scenka 8 [Gamma opuszcza pokój więzienny.] Dr. Eggman: [Głos z głośnego głośnika] Uh, uh, testuję 1, 2, 3... Gamma! Bądź gotowy na instrukcje walki! Zdobądź Jet Booster z pokoju z amunicją i wejdź na pokład. Pokój z amunicją jest nieodblokowany. [Po zdobyciu Jet Booster] Widzę, że zdobyłeś Jet Booster. Zgłoś się na końcu statku. Prędzej! Scenka 9 [Gamma wlatuje na pokład, gdzie konfrontuje Sonica i Tails’a] Gamma: W czym mogę pomóc, Dr. Robotnik? Dr. Eggman: Pozbądź się tych wstrętnych szkodników! Daj im wszystko, co masz! Gamma: Tak jest, sir! Zgodnie z rozkazem. Dr. Eggman: Liczę na ciebie, Gamma! [Odlatuje] Scenka 10 [Gamma szykuje się do zadania ostatniego ciosu Sonicowi i Tails’owi.] Amy: Stop, Panie Robocie! podbiega w stronę Gammy. Sonic: Amy… Amy: Hej, Panie Robocie. Ja wiem, że nie jesteś aż tak zły. Czekaj! Pamiętasz mnie? [Gamma opuszcza broń.] Sonic: Amy! Ja naprawdę tego nie rozumiem. [Statek zaczyna się trząść.] Tails: '''Spójrz, Sonic! Egg Carrier traci stabilność! '''Sonic: Musimy się stąd ulotnić. Bierz Amy i uciekajcie! Amy: A co ty zrobisz? Sonic: Ja będę ścigał Eggmana! Za wszelką cenę muszę go powstrzymać! [Sonic odwraca się od reszty i biegnie w stronę Eggmana.] Amy: Dzięki, że ponownie mnie uratowałeś, Sonic. [Idzie do Gammy] A jak będzie z tobą, metalowy przyjacielu? Tu jest zbyt niebezpiecznie. Czemu nie odejdziesz od Eggmana i pójdziesz z nami? Gamma: Dlaczego ty mi pomogłaś? Amy: Mówiłam ci, że będziemy przyjaciółmi do naszego następnego spotkania. Nawet ptaszek chce, co najlepsze dla ciebie. Musisz odejść od tego okropnego Eggmana! Tails: Amy, pośpiesz się! [Amy biegnie do Tails’a, który ją bierze za ręce, po czym obaj odlatują z Egg Carrier.] Amy: 'Jeszcze się spotkamy, przyjacielu robocie! [''Gamma odlatuje z Egg Carrier.] Scenka 11 [Gamma leci przez Mistyczne Ruiny. Podczas lotu skanuje to, co widział dokładnie podczas przebiegu gry: roboty z serii E, Amy i Eggmana. Wkrótce system zaczyna mu wariować, a obraz Eggmana przedstawiony jest w czerwonym kolorze.] '''Gamma: Doktor Robotnik… Wróg… Identyfikator przywódcy… Usunięty. przygotowuje się do lądowania. Gamma: Seria robotów „E”… Przyjaciele… są obrazy robotów; Gamma ląduje na ziemi. Gamma: Muszę uratować... Scenka 12 [Gamma wychodzi w Mistycznych Ruinach z bramy po zniszczeniu E-104 Epsilona i uwolnieniu Flicky’ego.] Gamma: E-103 Delta… E-104 Epsilon… Misja ratunkowa zakończona próbuje teraz zlokalizować położenie pozostałych dwóch robotów: E-105 Zeta i E-101 Beta, ale bezskutecznie. Gamma: E-105 Zeta... E-101 Beta… Lokacja nieznana. nagle coś się przypomina: widział, jak E-101 Beta był budowany na pokładzie Egg Carriera. Gamma: Może… na pokładzie Egg Carriera. Scenka 13 [Gamma znajduje się na pokładzie Egg Carriera, by rozpocząć poszukiwania „braci”.] Gamma: Dane serii robotów „E”. Rozpoczynanie poszukiwań. [Chwila milczenia] Dostawianie danych… Hot Shelter. Lokacja robotów serii „E” potwierdzona. Odblokowywanie sektoru Hot Shelter. Scenka 14 [Gamma znajduje się na pokładzie Egg Carriera, by odnaleźć E-101 Betę.] Gamma: Ratowanie E-105 Zeta zakończone. Pozostałe jednostki… skanerze Gammy pojawia się obraz E-101 Bety oraz obrazy przedstawiające zdarzenia zaliczone podczas przechodzenia gry. Podnosi lewą pięść do góry. Gamma: Gamma. zauważa na górze lecącego gdzieś E-101 Betę, który nie podejrzewa obecności Gammy. Gamma: Beta. Scenka 15 [Gamma obserwuje Betę, który nieruchomieje w powietrzu, a potem spada na grunt. Gamma podchodzi do Bety, ale robot w ostatniej chwili strzela do niego. Wkrótce Gamma ogląda wybuch Bety i uwolnienie się Flicky’ego, po czym odwraca się w drugą stronę. Po ujściu kilku kroków przystaje, by spojrzeć na białego Flicky’ego, który odlatuje. Na skanerze po raz ostatni widać zdjęcie trzech ptaszków Flicky, po czym E-102 Gamma upada i wybucha, a Flicky leci ku wolności. Ptaszek odwraca się na drugą stronę, by poczekać na swojego towarzysza.] końcowe, a po nich zdjęcie z dwoma ptaszkami Flicky, obok których jest napis FIN, czyli koniec. Kategoria:Transkrypty do gry Sonic Adventure